1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display, and a processing line for fabricating a liquid crystal display. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a lightweight and thin liquid crystal display, and a processing line for fabricating a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Recently, with the advent of information age, display fields for processing and displaying a large amount of information have been rapidly developed. Particularly, thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal displays (LCDs) having lightweight, thin and low-power characteristics have been developed as substitutes for existing cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
An LCD generally includes a color filter substrate, an array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer formed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate.
The color filter substrate includes a color filter configured with red (R), green (G) and blue (B) sub-color filters, a black matrix for dividing between the sub-color filters and blocking light passing through the liquid crystal layer, and a transparent common electrode for applying a voltage to the liquid crystal layer.
Gate lines and data lines arranged vertically and horizontally to defined pixel regions are formed on the array substrate. In this case, TFTs as switching elements are formed in intersection regions of the gate and data lines, and a pixel electrode is formed in each pixel region.
The color filter and array substrates configured as described above are attached together to face each other by a sealant formed along an outline of an image display region, thereby constituting a liquid crystal panel. The attachment of the color filter substrate and the array substrate is made through attachment keys formed on the color filter substrate or the array substrate.
Since the LCD is frequently used particularly for portable electronic devices, the size and weight of the LCD should be decreased to improve portability of the electronic devices. Moreover, as large-area LCDs have been fabricated in recent years, requirements of lightweight and thin LCDs are further increased.
Various methods can be used to decrease the thickness or weight of the LCD, but there is a limitation in reducing the number of essential components of the LCD due to its structure or current technology. Moreover, since the essential components have small weights, it is very difficult to decrease the thickness or weight of the LCD by decreasing the weights of the essential components.
Accordingly, studies have been actively conducted to develop a method for decreasing the thickness or weight of an LCD by decreasing the thicknesses of color filter and array substrates constituting the LCD. However, since a thin substrate should be used as the color filter or array substrate, the substrate may be warped or broken when the substrate is moved between a plurality of unit processes or when a unit process is performed on the substrate.